D'autres créatures a Forks
by Cholau
Summary: Une ville,des vampires,des loups,des sorciers,des chasseur de vampire une trépidente aventure pleine de surprise... Je sais c'est nul comme résumé mais venez lire!
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

PDV Elena

On dénénage a Fork une petite bourrade de Washington ou il ne fait jamais fait ça pour Liam, Eleanor Damon et Stefan...Ils sont des vampires et oui ça existes! Intonnant n'est ce pas? Donc on déménage, tout le monde, Bella,Bonnie,Danielle,Eleanor,Stefan,Damon,Louis,Liam,Moi et oui Alaric parce qu'ils nous faut ''Un adulte responsable'' selon lui pour nous surveiller. On a acheter une grande maison dans la foret a l'abris des regart curieux pour quand Eleanor, Damon, Stefan et Liam vont chasser,ils ne chassent que du sang animal. Ils sont comment dirent végétarien. On vas tous s'inscrire au licée en terminale sauf Alaric, il vas continuer a faire des recherche sur le surnaturel, il a entendu parler que Fork était une ville qui attirait les vampire, comme notre ville: il est temps de partir, on prend deux voiture celle d'Alaric et celle de voitures sont séparer comme ça:Stefan, Bella, Eleanor, Louis et moi dans celle de Stefan et dans l'autre Alaric, Liam, Bonnie, Damon et Danielle.

PDV Bonnie:

Ça fait 3 heure qu'on roule je suis tannée

Moi:Alaric on arrive quans?

Alaric:Dans environ 15 minutes

Moi:Ok merci,Danielle?

Danielle:quoi?

Moi: Tu me passe ton iPod?

Danielle:Oui tien me dit elle en me le donnant

Moi:Merci

15 minutes plus tard

Alaric: C'est ici!

Oh mon dieu la maison était trop belle de l'extérieur! J'ai hate de voir l'intérieur.

Tout le monde était bouche bée même Stefan et Damon, qui en temps que vampire a du en voir beaucoup des belles maison.

Bella:Alaric tu est sur que c'est ici ?...c'est trop... Wow!

Alaric:Oui,grace a l'héritage d'Isobel j'ai pu l'acheter,i chambres donc il vas y en avoir 2 d'amis et les couples vont être ensemble,il y a un dressing et une salle de bain pour chaque chambres OK? Allez-y!

Sur ces paroles moi et Eleanor nous dépêchame de courir dans nos chambres bien entendus en tant que vampire elle était plus rapide mais j'ai choisi la plus belle chambre a mon avis. Elle était très grandes, le mur du fond était une très grande fenêtre, les mur était blanc et les rideau était rouge ainsi que quelques décoration de cette couleur. Elle était parfaite en plus il y avait un très grand dressing. Une fois mes valises terminée je retourna au rez de chausée j'était la première dessendus j'en profita pour visiter la maison.

PDV Bella

La maison était très belle bien entendus quand Alaric eu fini de parler tout le monde parti en courant dans leur chambre j'était un peu plus lente j'en profitais pour observer plus longtemps la maison. Rendu dans ma chambre je fus bouche bée pour la deuxième fois de la journée, elle était peinturer en blanc avec des rideaux jaune,ma couleur préféré,elle était plutot petite mes avec de grand étagère pour ranger tous mes CDs et mes livres. Elle était très jolie.

PDV Elena

J'allais partager ma chambre avec Stefan,c'était super, elle était peinturé en gris et noir ce qui lui donnais un coté moderne mais avec cause des meuble tous autant classique. Il y avait un dressing qui était plutot grand, parfait pour ranger tout mon linge. Je n'était pas une fille superficiel mais j'aimais beaucoup magasinez.

PDV Eleanor

Après nous avoir installez Louis et moi sommes redesendu en bas rejoindre les autres, il ne manquait que Bella

Moi:Et puis vos chambres?

Bonnie:M-A-G-N-I-F-I-Q-U-E!

Elena: Ma chambre est très jolie

Bella:Arrivant en courant,Wow la maison est trop belle!

Alaric: Maintenant je vais aller vous inscrire au lycée, Vous allez tous en terminale et Damon y vas-tu finalement?

Damon désespérer: Oui... et c'est juste parce que Bonnie veut que j'y aille sinon je n'irai pas dans cette ecole pour trainer avec des étudiants en pleine croissance suant comme des porcs!

Louis:Allez ce n'est pas si pire!

Alaric:Bon comme ça tout le monde vas au lycée en terminale, n'oublié pas je suis le grand frère de Bella, Bonnie, Louis, Stefan et Danielle et...

Eleanor:On sais, moi, Liam, Elena et Damon sommes tes beau-frère, ça fait des millions de fois que tu nous le dit!

Alaric:D'accord, j'y vais! Ne sortez que pour chassé, il ne faut pas ce faire remarquer

Tous le monde:On sait!

Sur ce alaric partit au lycée dans une corvette bleu métalique, oui nous aimez beaucoup les voitures et la vitesse.

Liam:Vous venez chasser?

Eleanor:Oui j'arrive!

Stefan: Je vien aussi

Damon:Non je vais rester avec mon petit pinson pour passez du temps avec elle avant que le lycée commence

Eleanor:D'accord on y vas, a plus tout le monde

Tous le monde sauf les vampires:Bye!

Le reste de la journée ce passa dans le calme jusqu'à ce qu'Alaric revienne

Alaric:Salut! Je vous ai inscrit au lycée et en plus de cela il y avait une place pour enseigner l'histoire et j'ai été engager

Danielle:Félicitation!

Alaric:Oui maintenant les humains on vas se coucher, il est tard!

Les humains comme il dit:Bonne nuit rick!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

PDV exterieur

Les humains se levames trop vitent au goût des vampires qui se sont habitué au calmes qui règnaient dans la maison.

Bonnie rentra dans la cuisine et salua les personne presente c'est a dire Alaric, Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bella, Eleanor et Louis.

Bonnie encore endormie et se rendant dans les bras de son amoureux Damon: Salut tous le monde

Tout le monde: Salut toute seul!

Damon:Bon matin mon amour! Bien dormi?

Bonnie parfaitement reveille: Parfait! Ou sont Dani et Liam?

Damon: Danielle est couché et Liam reste avec elle mais quand elle vas se reveiller j'ai l'impression qu'ils vont rester dans leurs chambres un moment, tu vois se que je veux dire?dit-il avec un regard plein de sous-entendu

Bella prenant son petit déjeuner: Oh mais reste au dehors de leurs vies intimes veut-tu c'est privé!

Elena sur les genou de Stefan: Mais Tous le monde est au courrant!

Alaric: Stop! Ce n'est pas nos affaires ce que Danielle et Liam font dans leurs chambres!

Danielle rentrant dans la pièce très bien reveiller: Vous parlez de nous?

Stefan: Oh non nous petit-déjeunons comme tu vois dit-il en montrant Elena et Bella en train de mangez

Danielle:Mouais dit-elle pas convaincu,mais de toute façons moi aussi j'ai faim! Dit-elle en se servant un bol de céréale.

Elena:On fait quoi aujourd'hui?

Bonnie:On pourrait aller magasinez?Dit-elle exicitée tout d'un coup

Bella:Oh non!

Bonnie:Bah quoi c'est amusant magasinez! On peut y aller Alaric?

Alaric:Je ne sait pas ça pourrait être dangereux

Eleanor:Oh aller ça ne sera pas dangereux, i vampires ici!

Alaric:C'est d'accord mais tout le monde vient! Voyant les protestation de Bella et des garçons il rajouta: Nous ne connaisons pas le coin donc tout le monde est obligé de venir et en plus nous allons pouvoir voir si il y a d'autre créatures surnaturel dans le coin

Bonnie:Super! On vas a Seattle c'est la ville la plus proche d'ici

Stefan:En route dit-il sans entousiasme

Liam:Je prend ma mercedes maybach qui embarquent avec moi?

Alaric:Danielle,Elena,Stefan et Bella, moi j'embarque dans la chevrolet cruze de louis avec Eleanor, Damon et Bonnie. On y vas!

Sur ce ils rejoignirent Seattle en moins de une heure étant donné la rapidité de leurs voitures. Et ils passèrent le restant de leur journée a magasinez différentes chose avec les blagues douteuse de Damon, l'ennui de Bella et la bonne humeurs de Bonnie.

Les jours passa et il arriva la veille de la rentré des classe

Tous le monde se trouva dans le salon

Louis:Bon on fait quoi aujourd'hui? Demanda t-il ennuyé

Bella:Aucune idée mais c'est notre derniere journée avant d'aller au lycée donc on devrais faire quelque chose de particulier

tout le monde se mit a réfléchir a ce qu'ils pourraient faire quand Elena eut une idée

Elena: Je sais ce qu'on pourraient faire

Liam:Quoi?

Elena:On pourraient aller se balader dans la forêt!

Eleanor: Oh oui c'est une bonne idée justement il y a une magnifique clairière a environ une heure de marche humaine. On pourraient y aller Rick?

Alaric:Je crois bien nous n'avons rencontrer aucun être surnaturel depuis notre arriver

Louis:Ok on vas pouvoir faire un pique nique en même temps

Elena:Je vais le faire tu vien avec moi Stefan?dit-elle a son amoureux

Stefan:Oui j'arrive les autres préparer vos chose on pars dans 30 minutes

30 minutes plus tard

Alaric:Tous le monde est près a partir?!

Tous:Ouais c'est bon!

Ils partirent tous dans la foret en marchant a vitesse humaine

Damon:Non mais vous êtes lent!

Bella:Et bien sache Damon que nous ne sommes pas tous rapides comme toi et que nous faisons notre posible!

Damon:Et bien courrez d'abord!

Bella desesperer: Non mais tu n'est pas possible!

Eleanor:Non mais c'est correct arreter de vous chicaner tout vas bien!

Bella et Damon: C'est bon! Fais-en pas un histoire!

Bonnie hors sujet: On arriverent bientôt?

Damon:Oui bientôt mon amour!

Stefan: Nous voilà!dit-il en rentrant dans une magnifique clairiere

Danielle:C'est très jolie!

Elena: Magnifique! Vous auriez pu nous la montrer avant?!

Liam:Oh mais on est on est arrivé que hier Elé!

Elena:C'est vrai!

Bonnie: Ça vous dit de jouer a un jeu?

Louis:Pourquoi pas?

Danielle:C'est quoi?

Bonnie:Vériter ou action!

Tous:Ok!

Eleanor:Je commence! Damon vériter ou action?

Damon un peu indiférent:Action

Eleanor:Monte en haut de l'arbre là bas et crie:eEleanor est la meilleure!

Damon:Ok j'y vais

joignent geste et parole Damon cria:ELEANOR EST LA MEILLEURE! Du haut de l'arbre sur lequel il venait de monter

Ce jeux continua jusqu'à tard le soir ou ils décidèrent de rentrez étant donnée que le lendemain allait être une dure journée...


End file.
